pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and Pinga at Home
|pre=Noise |next=Pingu's Dream}} Pingu and Pinga at Home (or Pingu's Parents Go to a Concert) is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Summary Pingu’s parents are off to a concert, leaving Pingu and Pinga at home to take care of themselves. As Mother and Father leave, Pingu and Pinga make themselves out to be upset, but when the front door closes, Pingu and Pinga jump up and down on their beds excitedly. Now they're free to do whatever they want. Pinga puts on the radio and Pingu gets the cooker going to make pancakes. Pingu shows off his pancake tossing tricks to Pinga. Then the pancake gets stuck to the ceiling! Pingu and Pinga look up, and the pancake then comes down right on top of Pingu's head. It drips off his beak making him look like an elephant. Pingu and Pinga then play with Pingu's red rubber ball, bouncing it around and making a big mess all over the igloo. Meanwhile at the concert, Father closes his eyes to feel the music. Mother nudges him to make sure that nobody sees him and thinks the music is boring him to sleep. Back home, Pingu opens the wardrobe and he and Pinga play dress-up with their parents' hats. Then Pinga puts a box over her head while Pingu puts a bed sheet over his and they play at being monsters. At the concert, Mother starts wondering about Pingu and Pinga being left alone. Father tells her not to worry and that they will be home to see them soon. Meanwhile Pingu and Pinga are taking a bubble bath. They jump playfully around in the bubbles util they tip the bathtub over leaving a bubbly watery mess on the floor. Then Pingu realises the time; the concert will be over and Mother and Father will be coming home. Quickly Pinga cleans up the bathroom and turns off the radio. They tidy up the room and Pingu tries to shove all the clothes back into the wardrobe. The job is done just in time. Mother and Father come into the igloo to find the penguin chicks sound asleep. Mother thinks her wardrobe looks rather odd; she does not remember leaving it with clothes buldging through its doors. As soon as she touches the wardrobe, all the clothes fall out onto the floor and that wakes Pingu and Pinga up. They ask if Pingu and Pinga can explain what happened, but of course they can not. Mother tidies up the wardrobe and asks if Pingu and Pinga missed them. They say yes, so they give them a hug for looking after the igloo, before going happily to bed. Characters *Pingu * Pinga * Mother * Father Trivia * In the early version, when Pingu is pretending to be an elephant, an actual elephant sound is heard when he trumpets, but in the current version, it is just an imitation of an elephant noise. * In the early version, Franz Schubert's "Unfinished" Symphony No. 8 is used in the concert scene. * The song that plays on the radio is in both versions, even though in the latter different parts of the song play in some scenes. * The elephant sound heard in the original version was also used in the 1989 Golden Book video, "Little Golden Book Land". Goofs * When Mother walks out of the bathroom, the clock disappears. * In the shot of the pancake stuck to the ceiling, the walls appear to be made of individual blocks, but in every other shot, they are smooth. ** Also, when the pancake lands on Pingu's head, it looks remarkably bigger. * Pingu and Pinga should really have had a babysitter. * In the original version, after Pingu pretends to be an elephant, the music oddly fades out. * The clock keeps on mysteriously appearing and disappearing from the wall. * When Mother and Father are entering the concert hall, Mother reappears in the doorway for a single frame after she's passed through. ** This only happens in the original version - the remastered version has this goof digitally removed. * After Pingu notices what time it is, the clock stops. * When Pingu tries to stuff the clothes back into the wardrobe, look closely at the wall behind him; you can see the shadow of the rig used to make him jump. Gallery PinguandPingaatHomeTitleCard.jpg|Title Card film_inside_01_25.jpg|Rare Photo Pingu and Pinga taking a bath.PNG|Bathtime with Pingu and Pinga! Pingu's Parents at the concert.PNG Pinga with a hat.PNG|Pinga wears a white hat. The Clock.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Censored Episodes